


Mr. Brightside

by yuuhikasaibai



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuhikasaibai/pseuds/yuuhikasaibai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stricken with regret Yamada wants nothing more than for Yuto to be happy once again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Brightside

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from livejournal. Beta'd by hotfruits eons ago. The underage warning is for drinking.

* * *

Opening the door as carefully as he could, Ryosuke attempted to sneak into his house. He took off his coat and boots in the front entrance, silently. He mentally pleaded that his family did not hear him come in as he dragged his socked feet across the wooden floor.

  
“Ryosuke? Is that you?” It was his mother calling to him from the kitchen. In taking a short breath, he answered with a simple ‘yes’. Picking up his feet this time, he walked right past the open kitchen and pulled his heavy body up each and every stair.  
Once he pushed open the wooden door to his bedroom, he immediately dropped his bag by the door and flopped face first into his double bed. He wrapped his arms around his pillow and squeezed tight.  
He was tired. Tired of being hound on by authority, by his friends; they demanded too much of him. He is only 18, he’s going to screw up now and then. That shouldn’t allow them to come down on him so hard.

His personal pity party ended when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

He didn’t want to answer. Whoever it was could wait.

And he let them wait for several more seconds until the vibrating became a nuance. Pulling his Iphone from his pocket his eyes narrowed. He was definitely the last person Ryosuke wanted to hear from. But he had no choice in the matter; he was not in the mood to deal with Yuya’s persistence today.

“Hello?” his voice cracked.

“You left before we could talk.”

Ryosuke sighed, “I didn’t want to talk.”

“But we need to talk.”

“There is nothing to say.”

“It’s as much my fault as it is yours.”

Unburying him face from this pillow, Ryosuke flips onto his back and stares up at the flat, white ceiling.

“I don’t regret it. Not for a moment.”

“But he kept crying.”

“He’ll be okay.”

Ryosuke’s gaze at the ceiling hardened, “How would you know that?”

“God, Ryosuke, it’s Yuto for fuck’s sake. He’ll be all sunshine and rainbows when we see him tomorrow.”

 

He never came into work the following day, nor school the day after that. Finally, when Yuto came out of hiding, a smile never graced his lips. He walked into work with a scowl as he blasted The Foo Fighters through his headphones. Yuto refused to look at Yamada or Takaki, which made rehearsal a challenge.

When Takaki took the wrong turn and almost plowed right into Yuto, the latter nearly held Takaki by the shirt and punched him square in the jaw. At a time like this, Yamada was grateful for Hikaru’s and Yabu’s strength. Hikaru had managed to hold Yuto back but the gesture caused the younger to burst into tears.

His heart broke a little bit more.

 

 

\---

“You wrote him a letter?” Ryosuke could hear Yuya hold back his laughter. It might have been old fashioned but he felt it was the best way to get his message across to Yuto. “You really think he’ll forgive you after that?”

“I have no idea. Idealistically, yes, I would hope it does put his mind at ease.”

“It’s kind of amusing how hard you are trying to get his attention now, when you never cared before.”

“Doesn’t everyone want what they can’t have?”

“Hm, doesn’t make you a better person. Why can’t you accept that we fucked up and move on?”

“He came into class today looking worse than he did the day before! If I become the reason that his grades drop and can’t focus on his responsibilities, I’ll feel a million times worse than I do now.”

“Hm.”

“He means the world to me. Did Inoo-chan not mean the world to you?”

There was silence.

“Goodnight, Ryosuke.” Yuya hung up.

Throwing his phone onto his bed, Ryosuke sighed as he slouched further into his desk chair. Taking the caramel piece of paper into his hand, Ryosuke neatly put it into a plain white envelope.

 _Please understand._

 

 

\---

 

 

The following morning, Ryosuke made sure he left his home earlier than usual. With not a single question asked, he caught the bus that took him closest to Yuto’s home. Opening the gate, he came up to the white two story house with its white door and took a deep breath. He could hear the gentle chime ring through the entrance hall of the Nakajima household.

His chest tightened in anxiety as he heard socked footsteps approach the door and the gentle click of it unlocking.

“Eh? Yamada-kun? Why are you here so early? Nii-chan is still asleep,” Raiya asked, with his thirteen year old face skewed in confusion.

“Oh, well, could you give this to him for me then?”

Raiya inspected the note that he took from Ryosuke’s hands and nodded with a gentle smile.

“Thank you so much, Raiya-kun.”

Raiya nodded again, this time his smile fading and eyebrows knitting together, “Um, Yamada-kun, can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Did you and Nii-chan have a fight?”

“Huh?” Ryosuke could hear his heart in his ears.

“He spends a lot of time in his room. Mama and Papa are worried about him but he won’t talk to them. He won’t talk to me either. If you had a fight with him, could you somehow make up or something? I’m really worried.”

“Just hand him the note, hopefully that will make it better,” Ryosuke didn’t like having to lie to the boy. Then again it may not be. He watched as Raiya’s face lit up once again and gripped the note tighter.

“I’ll go wake Nii-chan and give it to him right away! Thank you so much! Have a good day!” with that Raiya closed the door softly.  
Having locked the door behind him, he spun on his heel and came face-to-face with his very groggy brother staring back at him.

“Nii-chan!”

“Good Morning,” he grumbled rubbing his blotched, red eyes. Yuto didn’t expect to get a bear hug from little Raiya.

“It’s nice to see you again.”

The smile that pushed through Yuto’s face was stiff but it didn’t stop him from holding his brother close to him, “It’s nice to see you too. Who was at the door?”

“Yamada-kun,” Yuto’s grip on Raiya’s thin frame tightened, “He wanted me to give this to you.”

Pushing his brother away more harshly than intended, he snatched the letter from Raiya’s hand and walked back up the stairs to his room. His door slammed shut leaving Raiya in frazzled confusion.

Yuto ripped the envelope open, nearly tearing the letter at the same time. His brain was barely able to register the words that his eyes were scanning. He felt his face grow warm and hands tremble. Was Ryosuke insulting him? It was bad enough he was unfaithful, now he wanted to rub it in his face by sharing details of those three months? Tearing the note in half, Yuto tossed the remains in his waste basket.

“What a fu--”

“Nakajima Yuto, don’t you dare finish that sentence,” it was the stern voice of his mother. She stood in his open doorway with Raiya standing behind her, nervous. The shock wore off his face as his gaze dropped into his lap. Her slippered feet carried her over to his slouched body.

“I’m sick of crying, Mama,” he mumbled as he rested his head on her shoulder. Placing a hand on top of his head, she ran her fingers through his hair. “I just want to stop hurting.” His sobs were dry as he clutched onto her for dear life.

“You should call Keito-kun! You are always happy with him.” Raiya offered his two cents as he sat down on the other side of his brother.

Yuto lifted his head from his mother’s shoulder and looked at his smiling brother with a much smaller smile. He nodded before he ruffled the boy’s hair.

 

 

 

\---

 

“Ryosuke,” Yuya called his name softly. But the boy across from him continued to stare out of the café window and onto the rain drenched streets of Tokyo.“Ryosuke,” he called again, but the boy’s brows remained knotted and eyes distant. Taking a deep breath, Yuya sighed. “If you didn’t want to spend time with me, you could have said no.”

“That’s not it, I’m just worried.”

Yuya blinked, “When haven’t you been, recently?”

“Something is different about him.”

“Happiness looks good on Yuto, always has,” Yuya answered, running his fingers along the ceramic cup.

“It’s not that…”

“I haven’t noticed anything else.”

“I wouldn’t expect you too,” Ryosuke’s gaze turned back to the window. It didn’t linger long as the sound of tableware breaking brought his attention back.

“Why the fuck can’t you just leave him be already?! He moved on!”

Ryosuke’s shell shocked eyes changed focus to watch as Yuya’s sparkled in an unfamiliar way, “Are you crying?” Ryosuke whispered loud enough only for his partner to hear. Touching his eyes, Yuya wiped away what made them glisten. Having taken his jacket, he dragged himself out into the pouring rain leaving Ryosuke to deal with the staring customers, alone.

 

 

\---

 

 

“Ne, Yuti, who are you texting there?” Yuri asked as he peered over his friend’s shoulder on the rehearsal room couch.  
Nearly jumping a foot in the air, Yuto screeched, “No one. Don’t worry about it, Chii.”

“You’re a terrible liar Yuti.” Yuri prodded, literally, which caused Yuto to twitch uncomfortably and drop his phone out of his hands. Picking up the discarded technology and checking the message, Yuri gave him an odd look.

Taking back his phone and putting it into his pocket, Yuto tried to hide the reddening of his cheeks. “I met her through Keito. She’s really nice and really likes photography too! We made a date to go out to take photographs together this Sunday.”

Yuri’s skeptical look didn’t fade, “What if she takes a picture of the two of you and sells it to the press?”

“I don’t think she’d do something like that.”

“Doesn’t matter, I don’t trust her.”

“But she’s Keito’s friend!”

“Doesn’t mean anything, Yuto. I can understand that you’re still upset about Ryo-chan bu--”

“This has nothing to do with him. I like her. I trust her. Keito trusts her. You trust both me and Keito, so you should trust her too,” Yuto spat as he walked out of the empty rehearsal room to re-fill his equally empty water bottle.

“I wish you wouldn’t be so stubborn about the wrong things, Yuto, I just don’t want you to get hurt,” Yuri mumbled to himself with a sigh, as he sat down on the unoccupied couch.

 

 

\---

“Does everyone have a name that isn’t their own?” Daiki called out amongst the circle of his friends who all nodded. Gathering the remainder of their belongings, the group of boys filed out of the Music Station green room and towards the vans that would take them all home.

Ryosuke sat quietly in his seat next to Yuya, who had his head resting against the cold window. They had not properly talked since Yuya walked out on him, but the incident was still the least of Ryosuke’s concerns. His vacant eyes kept their hold on the smiling Yuto who typed away rapidly on his smart phone. Maybe Yuya was right, maybe it was better to just leave Yuto to his business. If Yuto is happy, he should be happy too. Taking a deep breath, Ryosuke directed his attention to Yuya’s ungloved hands and slid his own gloved one between his partner’s fingers. He didn’t expect Yuya to forcefully adjust their hands so that they linked perfectly, but Ryosuke wasn’t going to complain.  


 

 

\---

  
“So, who did you get?” Yuya asked as he curled up against Ryosuke’s warm body as they lay in the latter’s bed.

“I haven’t checked yet.”

“I’m buying for Keito-kun.”

“Hm. That shouldn’t be too bad.”

“No. He was showing me this wrist watch he wanted a couple days ago.”

“That’s even easier.”

“Is there something you’d like for Christmas?”

Ryosuke’s eyes shot open and he shifted to look Yuya straight in the eyes. Yuya’s sleepy gaze was softer than usual.

“I hadn’t thought about it.”

“I figured as much. Let me know when you think of something.”

“Sure.”

Yuya wrapped his arms tighter around his partner and nuzzled his face deeper into the crook of the younger boy’s neck. With a small kiss he whispered, “I don’t want you to get me anything for Christmas, Ryo. Just make sure you start looking at me.”  
Ryosuke could feel Yuya’s breathing and heart beat slow down while his arms became more limp. But sleep could not find him as quickly as it found Yuya.

 

 

\---

  
When Ryosuke finally opened up his little slip of paper the name that stuck out made him verbally groan. “So much for moving on,” he mumbled as he pocketed the slip of paper and wrapped his scarf around his neck. Taking to the streets of Shibuya, he was going to meet Yuri at Starbucks. He had gotten a fairly panic stricken call early in the morning from Yuri, who whined about not knowing what to buy for Hikaru. It wasn’t like he knew any better, but Ryosuke still offered his services to one of his closest friends.

It would have been easier for Yuri to honestly say he just wanted company while he shopped. Within 10 minutes of their little trip, Yuri had found the perfect present.

“So, who are we shopping for next?” Yuri asked as he took the shopping bag from the cashier’s hands. Ryosuke mentally groaned as he refused to look his friend in the eyes. He mumbled his answer.

“Excuse me, I didn’t catch that, say it again?”

“Yuto. I picked Yuto.”

“Well isn’t that just peachy,” Yuri laughed lightly as he walked right past Ryosuke and through the door, “At least you won’t have to put a lot of thought into it.”

“I guess.”

“If you want I can trade with you and you can pay me back for Hikaru’s gift?”

“That’s alright. I’ll do it. It was all by chance anyways. He can’t get mad at me for it.”

“I don’t think Yuto would get mad about buying him a gift, even if you didn’t pick him. He’s so damn happy he probably wouldn’t even notice.”

Ryosuke smirked, “You don’t like her, do you?”

Yuri gripped the present tightly, “I just don’t trust her.”

“Have you met her?”

“No. Yuti won’t give me her Skype username. Though, Keito did invite us over tonight, he said she’d be there.”  
“Then I guess we’re going then.”

“Going where?” a third voice sounded behind the pair. They knew that voice and neither could help but smile at the irony. They turned around to come face to face with a bundled Yuto who was holding several shopping bags as well as a white gloved hand. Following the hand up to the body that it belonged to, they noticed it must be the very girl that captured their dear friend’s heart.  
Ryosuke could feel his chest tighten as his breathing and heart cycled quicker than usual. She was pretty with her purple beret covering black hair that curled around her pale face. Her double lidded, dark brown eyes appeared larger due to the simple makeup she wore.

“Ah! Emi-chan, this is Yama-chan and Chi-chan. They’re my friends from school. Guys, this is Emiko.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Yuri smiled with a bow.

Ryosuke remained frozen in place. He couldn’t believe she’s the one who makes Yuto happy.

“Yama-chan, don’t be rude,” Yuri said, jabbing Ryosuke in the side, causing him to double over into a bow.

“Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise, though Yuto-kun has never mentioned his friend’s from school,” She frowned a little, “I don’t know why.”

“Well isn’t that ironic because he doesn’t talk about you either,” Yuri’s signature snark crossed his lips, which left Emiko to stare up at Yuto uncomfortably.

“Ah well, yeah, about that. Don’t worry about it. It’s fine. We’ve got a lot of shopping to do, I’ll see you later,” Yuto rushed as he tried to lead the way past his friends.

“Yuto, why haven’t you told them about me?”

“Emi-chan, I said don’t worry about it.”

“Are you ashamed of me?”

“No no, that’s not it, it’s just…”

“How much of this is about me?” Ryosuke asked, suddenly and confidently.

Yuto eyes went wide and then quickly fell as he tried to cover the truth that was plastered all over his face. A smile crossed Ryosuke’s face as he took a confident step towards the pair and stared Yuto right in the eyes. “You don’t want to make it any weirder between us do you?”

“That’s not it…”

“Then what is it then?”

“What I do in my private time isn’t any of your business, Ryosuke! We’re not together anymore!” And he walked away, taking the little pixie of a girlfriend with him. Tension still hung in the air on the busy Tokyo streets, but it lifted as Ryosuke’s triumphant smile grew wider.

 

 

\--

 

 

He hated him. He flopped onto his bed and proceeded to stare up at the white washed ceiling as he continued to mentally curse Yamada Ryosuke.

“Why did he have to open his big, fucking mouth?” I was finally as happy as you are.

Flipping onto his stomach, Yuto caught the sight up his electric drum kit in the corner of his room. He sighed, much too lazy to get up and beat his anger out.

 _This is so embarrassing! I can’t believe you’re in to guys! God, how could you lie to me about something like that?! Go fuck yourself, Nakajima!_

He settled for a scream instead, “What does it take to just be happy?”

 _Ring._

“I’m not answering you.”

 _Ring._

“Shut the hell up!”

 _Ring Ring Ring._

“What?!” he answered his phone.

“The ever so happy-go-lucky Nakajima Yuto went back to being bitter.”

Yuto glared at his phone, “What do you want, Takaki-kun? I’m not in the mood to talk.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Why do you care?”

“Because I do. I feel bad about what happened. I should at least make an effort to make things better.”

Yuto sighed, “She dumped me.”

 

“Sorry.”

“Not like it’s your fault.”

“Ryosuke say something?”

“How did you know?” Yuto blinked, astonished.

“Lucky hunch.”

“He tell you?”

“Not really.”

“Hm.”

“Yeah.”

 

 

Silence.

 

 

“You don’t need some girl to make you happy, Yuto.”

“I know.”

“Neither do you need Ryosuke.”

“I definitely know that.”

“Just be you and put one foot in front of the other. Peace of mind will find you, and soon happiness.”

“Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

Yuto could hear Takaki shift the phone in his hands and keys jingle, “So, I was thinking about heading over to Keito’s now, do you want me to pick you up?”

“Sure,” Yuto smiled and picked himself up off his bed.

“I’ll be there in 20 minutes,” and Takaki hung up. Pocketing his phone Yuto felt something tingle down to the tips of his toes. His conscious called it optimism while his subconscious knew it was far from any kind of hopefulness.  


 

\--

  
He was neither late nor early but directly on time. Proud of his timeliness, Yamada Ryosuke adjusted the golden ribbon on the brightly wrapped yellow box as he pressed Keito’s doorbell.

The door swung open immediately, revealing an exasperated, rose-cheeked Keito.

“What took you so long?!” the former nearly shouted as he grabbed onto Ryosuke’s arm and pulled him into the heated, noise polluted home. Keito locked the door behind Ryosuke as he stepped in, waving the small parcel in Keito’s face.  
The latter rolled his eyes.

“Keeeeiiiiiiittttttoooooo, whosethere?!” slurred a voice that should not be slurred. Ever. The scorching red face of Nakajima Yuto peered around the corner with a wide grin, only to fall when he saw Ryosuke.

“You!” he jabbed a long finger in to Ryosuke’s round face, “You!” this time when he said it, he burst into a fit of giggles, “I sound like Johnny.”

Ryosuke quirked an eyebrow over at the exasperated Keito, who just sighed as he tried to direct Yuto back into the living room.  
“Don’t push me, Keeiiitoo, I want to talk to Yamama-chan,” Yuto turned around and pouted. Keito sighed and walked past his friend into the living room instead, only to be greeted in high spirits by Yabu and Hikaru.

Yuto took a deep breath and exhaled largely, “She dumped me because of you.”

Ryosuke’s quizzical look twisted into one of discomfort, “I’m sorry.”

Yuto looked down at his feet and shrugged, then turned back around into the living room. This time Yamada followed behind him. His eyes were transfixed on Yuto’s unbalanced figure.

Who in their right mind would give Yuto, a lightweight chatterbox, alcohol?!

Just as Ryosuke’s displeasure began to show on his face, fear over came him as Yuto lost his footing. His limbs moved involuntarily as they attempted to catch him only for it to all be in vain.

But Yuto did not fall. A pair of longer arms had caught the boy and steadied him, before those arms pulled Yuto towards them.

“Yuuyaaa~” Yuto giggled, “Not in front of everybody.”

 _What the fuck?!_

Takaki smirked and followed through with his motion, not caring that all chattering stopped, as the younger boy fell into his open lap.

Ryosuke caught Takaki’s line of vision. It did not waver from his even as the hands that lay rested on Yuto’s waist moved along the sides of his torso. Then up his chest, neck and finally rested on his cheeks. Takaki’s long nails dug into Yuto’s gentle skin and crushed their lips into an electrifying kiss. The kind of kiss the Ryosuke distinctly remembers sharing with Takaki, in that closet not so long ago.

 _Looking at me now?_

Ryosuke’s vision flickered as he saw Yabu and Hikaru rise to their feet in his peripheral, only for it to be brought back towards the pair as a loud thud sounded. Takaki looked horrified as Yuto sat on the floor, covering his mouth.

“Yuto?” Yabu asked soberly, taking a step. The younger’s hands shook as his face grew pale. Eyes became glassy as he attempted to stand, but he did not get very far. Within moments, that which created Takaki’s horror, expelled itself into a waste basket that Keito had held out to him just in time.

Takaki rushed out of the room and the apartment. The door closed with a slam. The noise covered another up heave of the contents in Yuto’s stomach.

“Un-fucking-believable,” Yabu called as he ran a hand through his thick hair. He too, exited the room and followed Takaki out of the small apartment.

“I-I-I’m so sorry,” Yuto said through tears as he sat back for a moment, the nausea subsiding. Keito handed the soiled waste basket to Hikaru, “I just wanted to forget. I wanted to stop crying all the time. I wanted to stop feeling so miserable. I just want to be happy. Yuya handed me a drink and said it’ll make me forget, it won’t make me cry, I’ll be happy.”

“Since when did you start listening to the crap that came out of Takaki Yuya’s mouth?” Keito asked, angrily.

Yuto flinched, “He understood. He understood what it was like to be miserable, to cry all the time. He wants to be happy just like me. It was an accident. I didn’t mean to kiss him in… the…” before he could finish another up heave occurred. Ryosuke took the waste basket from Hikaru’s hands.

He choked back his reaction to gag. Ryosuke was as fond of vomit as the next person, but this was the least he could do for the person he loved.

“I’m sorry for making you unhappy, for causing you to cry all the time. I never wanted you to be miserable. I’ve always wanted you to be happy. I always wanted to be the person to make you happy,” Ryosuke confessed as Yuto retched into the basket again.  
Yuto nodded, his body shaking as he heaved again.

“I’m scared Ryo-chan,” tears were streaming down his face as his body curled and he burped up another part of his stomachs contents.

“It’ll be okay,” three voices soothed the boy. Hikaru had his hands rubbing large circles between Yuto’s shoulder blades as Keito wiped the tears and sweat from his face.

“We’re always going to be here for you,” Ryosuke said with a smile, that Yuto was fortunate enough to catch.

Yuto’s eyes began to get heavy and words became incoherent, only for the world to turn dark moments later.  


 

\---

  
Yuto awoke the next morning to find himself between the sheets of a bed he knew wasn’t his own. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he attempted to turn over and climb out of Keito’s bed but something stopped him. Ryosuke was sound asleep on the other side of the bed. His arm curled tightly around Keito’s other pillow. Yuto couldn’t help but smile. Kissing the top of his friend’s two toned hair he crawled out of bed and into the kitchen.

Hikaru was the only occupant as he sipped his coffee and read the paper. The sun shone through the open window, leaving a warm glow across the table. It definitely felt like Sunday morning.

“Feeling better?” Hikaru asked, putting down his mug and folding the paper in half.

“Was I sick?”

Hikaru chuckled lightly, “Bakaki got you really drunk.”

Yuto crinkled his nose, memories coming back through his taste buds, “I’m taking it I threw up?”

“Oh yeah!”

Yuto’s sour expression remained as he fetched a glass of water for himself and gargled away the lingering taste of vomit from his mouth.

“Blargh!”

“You’re lucky you didn’t have to smell it,” Keito came in next with a half smile and punched his friend in the shoulder.

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

Keito shook his head, “It’s alright. We’re always there for you when you need it.”

Yuto smiled, “Thank you.”

“By the way,” Hikaru said as he got up to get himself another cup of coffee, “Make sure you properly thank Yamada. He refused to leave you alone. Even after you passed out he was scared you’d choke on your own vomit.”

“Is that so…”

“He’s sorry. I’m sorry,” Keito said, pouring himself a cup and taking two Tylenol for his headache.

“Why are you sorry?” Yuto’s head cocked to the side.

“If I never felt the need to tell you he cheated, you and Ryosuke may have patched things up on your own.”

“Maybe or maybe not. Doesn’t matter now,” Yuto shrugged, taking his seat at the table.

“If he apologizes, are you going to accept it?” Hikaru asked.

“No reason not to.”

“Glad to hear it,” Ryosuke’s voice came at last, as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and trudged over to his friends. “Yuto Nakajima, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for being a complete jerk who took advantage of a good thing. A good person. Please forgive me,” he bowed deeply.

 

“You’re forgiven and thank you. For looking after me and I am sorry for letting my sadness get the better of me.”

“Now kiss and make up,” Hikaru called with a toothy grin. The boys turned a bright scarlet. “Too soon?”

“Look on the brightside,” Keito grinned, “We will finally get in a rehearsal where I am the only one that fucks up.”

They laughed.

All the while, Ryosuke rested a hand on Yuto’s slumped shoulder and squeezed. Yuto turned around, face bright with colour. Nothing was different about him. Happiness just looked really good on him.

 

* * *


End file.
